bus_routes_in_londonfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 214
London Buses route 214 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Highgate Village and Moorgate, it is operated by London General. History The original route 214 ran between Kingston and Chertsey via Hampton Court, Walton and Addlestone using single deckers. The current route 214 commenced operation on 1 February 1961 between Moorgate Finsbury Square and Parliament Hill Fields via City Road - Angel - Pentonville Road - Kings Cross - Royal College Street - Kentish Town. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Holloway (HT) garage. The route was introduced to replace trolleybus route 615, between Parliament Hill Fields and Finsbury Square, as part of the trolleybus replacement programme. On 24 January 1970, it was diverted via Camden Town to replace withdrawn route 239. On 26 January 1975, the AEC Routemasters were replaced by crew operated Daimler Fleetlines. On 25 April 1981, the route was converted to one person operation using Daimler Fleetlines. On 12 May 1984, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metroubuses. On 21 June 1986, the allocation was transferred to Chalk Farm (CF) garage. On 23 August 1986, the MCW Metrobuses were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 22 March 1989, Leyland Nationals were introduced. On 28 October 1989, it was extended on weekdays from Moorgate to London Bridge bus station via route 43 and the route was converted to full Leyland Titan operation. On 15 August 1992, the route was cut back to Liverpool Street bus station and the route passed to Thamesway operating from Ponders End (PE) garage with Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts introduced. On 4 December 1993, it was extended from Parliament Hill Fields to Highgate Village. On 14 February 1998, the route passed to MTL London operating from their Holloway (HT) garage using Plaxton Pointer bodied Dennis Darts. In August 1998, the route was included in the sale of MTL London to Metroline. On 19 August 2000, the route was retained by Metroline with Northern Counties bodied Dennis Darts introduced. In 2003, the route was converted to low floor using Marshall Capital and Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 19 March 2004, the route was converted to a 24-hour service. On 20 August 2005, the route was retained by Metroline. On 22 December 2005, the Marshall Capital and Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were replaced by brand new Alexander Dennis Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 10 July 2010, the allocation was transferred to King's Cross (KC) garage. On 18 August 2012, the route was retained by Metroline. In September 2014, brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts were introduced alongside Alexander Dennis Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 18 June 2011, the the route was withdrawn between Finsbury Square and Liverpool Street bus station due to Crossrail works. The route was to be reinstated in July 2013, however this has been indefinitely deferred. In November 2018, the Alexander Dennis Pointer bodied Dennis Dart SLFs were withdrawn and the route converted into full Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Dart operation. On 17 August 2019, the route passed to London General from their Northumberland Park (NP) garage using Enviro 200 EV bodied D9URs. Current Route Route 214 operates via these primary locations: *Highgate Village *Parliament Hill Fields *Kentish Town Station *Mornington Crescent Station *King's Cross Station *Islington Angel Station *Old Street Station *Moorgate Finsbury Square External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 214, London Buses routes